The perfect take part 1
by NotPopularAtAllHowStrange
Summary: In the first part of this story, Daenerys Targaryen will show Cersei Lannister about how it really feels like to be loved and cherished. In the second part, it will take about how Lena and Emilia got into their characters and rehearsed *wink wink nudge nudge*


"Daenerys Targaryen... Mother of Dragons... Queen of the North. To what do I owe the misfortune for this visit?" Cersei Lannister was standing in her chambers, looking out at her city below. She had seen the young queen walk into her castle and awaited for the sound of her quiet but confident footsteps. Maybe in a different world, the two queens would be allies. But in this world, Daenerys was a threat. Her throne was at risk. Her power. She had been humiliated, raped, beaten and witnessed the death of all three of her children. Whatever mercy she may have hidden before, was no more. She turned around, the petite Targaryen staring directly into her eyes. Walking forward, Cersei halted three steps away from the woman,

"Do enlighten me as to why you dropped in. I have guards surrounding every corner of this castle, so any attempt to kill me or mame me in anyway will be stopped and you will be killed..." Daenerys didn't look scared. In fact she looked incredibly tranquil, almost like she was feeling remorse,

"I do not come here as a threat, but as a fellow queen." Cersei's eyebrows raised in curiosity and she moved to sit at a desk in the corner of her room. The smaller queen following suit,

"The Battle of Winterfell caused bloodshed, tears, sweat and suffering. More than any other person could bare to imagine. People have lost their friends, families, lovers. But no one has lost more than I..." _Stupid girl. Was she expecting me to show sympathy? _,

_"_I expect no sympathy from you. But empathy." Daenerys was treading a thin line and she knew it. Cersei Lannister was no known for her gentility or generosity, instead for being diabolical and heartless,

"I have no empathy or any such emotion to offer you, we are not allies. You are after my throne, my city, my life..." Daenerys frowned at this assumption that she wanted Cersei dead. The targaryen wanted the Iron Throne yes, but she had witnessed enough death, murder and pain to last her until beyond her lifetime,

"It is true that I am in want of your Throne. But your life is meaningless to me..." The taller woman chuckled bitterly and looked out of the window to look down at the people once more,

"Don't be stupid, with my Throne comes my life. You cannot overthrow me without killing me first. You see, I have loved and lost the most dearest to me. My life would be meaningless to I had I not be on the Throne. There is nothing you can offer..."

"You lost your children," Cersei tensed, "so have I. I lost my son before he was even born in order to try and save my husband." Rolling her eyes, she lent forward in her chair, arms resting on her knees, hands interlocked with each other,

"But my children were alive and well. I had given birth to them. Raised them. Loved them more and more each day. You can compare no experience of yours to mine. My daughter... refusing to give her to a wet nurse, I nursed her myself. Until she was taken away from me by my own brother," Daenerys had heard of the feud between the two siblings and of what Tyrion had supposedly done, led her only daughter to death, "when my daughter's boat sailed into the bay, I was filled with hope and joy that I was to get my daughter back. But no. Yes I got her back. But her body was covered by a sheath lying motionless, pale, poisoned while my brother stand over her. Do not speak of loss, when you have only experienced a grain of what I have." The queens stared at each other, Cersei's eyes watering and Daenerys' filled with apologies. Cersei stood and walked to the middle of the room with her back to the small woman,

"You are beautiful, loved, powerful. You could essentially overthrow me with a wave of your hand, and your dragons would descend in an instant. Leaving no armies to walk, no sailors to sail and no mortal left in your way. So how about you stop the fucking bullshit that you approach me with and tell me why you are really here..." Cersei said turning around, slightly taken back by the fact that the shorter woman had moved behind her and was now standing very close, without making a noise.

"You say you have suffered through your whole life and I believe you..." Daenerys raised her right hand and stroked it up Cersei's arm gently, "Tell me. When was the last time you had a man touch you, bring you such pleasure without the intent of thinking using his manhood?" Her other hand raised, brushing against her thigh and resting on the woman's hip. To tell the truth, Cersei had only experienced such a thing with her brother and even so Jamie still used her body to bring relief and pleasure to his. She thought about the night of Joffrey's death, how he had grabbed her so angrily that it had left bruised. How he penetrated her without her consent causing her pain. How she had cried. Just thinking of this sent a shiver up her spine and she shook her head and closed her eyes to prevent the fall of tears,

"There is no such thing as a man thinking without his cock. It is all he ever thinks of. All he ever has to prove himself." Daenerys' hands raised to her face and Cersei opened her eyes, confused as to what the small blonde thought she was doing,

"You are correct. Now tell me..." One hand moved to her cheek, thumb brushing over her bottom lip and the other to her neck, nails scratching softly causing the woman's breath to hitch, "Have you ever been touched by a woman?" Cersei could feel the younger woman's breath on her ear, breasts against hers and her thigh gently being pressed against her centre.

"Never..." The lannister whispered and Daenerys pulled back, her hands dropped to slowly slide through the other woman's fingers and she pulled. Slowly leading her to the bed that was set in the middle of the room against a was maneuvered to lie with her head against the pillows as the other Queen sit on the edge of the bed, running her fingers up Cersei's stomach and to her throat. The Queen Lannister was panting softly and when the Targaryens hand softly cupped her breast, she closed her eyes.

"No, I want you to watch what I am doing. I want you to see how a woman should be treated. Not like some whore that is only loved for her pussy..." Cersei couldn't bare to open her eyes, she felt the tears beginning to leak out of the corners which were then wiped away. No one had ever shown her this amount of care and love, men only being with her for her pussy, mouth or arse.

"Please..." Cersei whispered through a lump in her throat, the Mother of Dragons kissed her cheekbones when the tears had trailed down, her eyelids where behind rest the most beautiful colour of green, her nose which grew red from the crying and finally with hands resting at each side of her face her lips which kissed back. When Daenerys pulled away to loosen her dress and remove the garment, she lay next to the Queen on the bed, untying her robes and slowly removing two Queen now lie naked facing each other, lying on their sides,

"Beauty cannot be measured against another being. Flowers are beautiful, as is the sound of a babies laughter or a bride on her wedding day. But none of those things look the same, yet they are still beautiful. You are beautiful..." Daenerys trailed off as she whispered those last words against eager lips, kissing her passionately. Tongues nudging each other and hair tickling shoulders as they moved closer 's hand caressed the queen's face and slipped round to run her fingers up and down her back. Daenerys ran her hand down the queen's leg cautiously pushed her legs apart. When her fingers met the soft curls at the top of her pubis she pulled back and kissed her way down Cersei's throat, sucking gently, nipping and licking at her pulse point. The two women moaned in unison as small delicate fingers ran along Cersei's slit and was coated in her wetness. Rolling the taller queen onto her back, she gathered moisture on her fingers and brought them back up to circle her clit. Cersei was grabbing onto Daenerys' shoulders and occasionally scraping her nails down and across her neck and back when the younger queen entered her and began to make love to her with turner her head towards her lover and kissed her, slipping her tongue into her mouth and moving faster. Cersei's moans and whimpers echoed through the room and as the Targaryen kissed down her body and started to flick her tongue back and forth over the queen's clit hands rested at her head and hips rose, grinding against her face. Fingers reentered and the moans got louder, hands gripped tighter and legs clamped harder round her head. Dany felt Cersei's walls clamp around her fingers as the legs around her head began to shake and then relax. Moving back up her body, she kissed the queen again slow and languidly. Pulling away, the lay facing each other once more,

"That is what love feels like, like your favourite flowers have been gifted to you by your favourite person, like all power is lost but still within your reach, like you are with the right person..." Pulling the sheets up over them both Dany spoke once more,

"Close your eyes and sleep. When you wake I will still be here. I will be here for as long as you need me..."


End file.
